


evanescent

by smolblueberry



Category: No.6 - Fandom, anime - Fandom
Genre: M/M, Millions of dates, Nezumi and his theater auditions, dorky duets, occasional dancing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-09-29
Updated: 2015-09-29
Packaged: 2018-04-23 22:40:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4895038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smolblueberry/pseuds/smolblueberry
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Shion is a pianist who's obsessed with a cello player and that cello player just happens to be some bipolar boy who always has the messiest pony tails and wishes to become and actor for the theater arts. </p><p>Warning: Millions of unplanned dates, duets, dancing, and a lot more</p>
            </blockquote>





	evanescent

**Author's Note:**

> Yes I do realize that the summary is possible the worst summary on planet earth but I've never been good at making those, so I'm very sorry 
> 
> Anyway, I hope you enjoy what's to come because I love these 2 dorks.

There it was again. That beautiful cello playing that always seemed to bring Shion into a trance. He always loved hearing the strangers cello playing, it was absolutely amazing possibly the best noise Shion would ever hear in his life. His piano playing didn’t compare to that.

Once the playing was over Shion immediately stood up and clapped like his life depended on it. The stranger looked up at the audience, stood up and bowed ever so gracefully. Though he was not smiling, he had quite a serious look on his face. He definitely meant business, ready to win such an important competition like that. His long black hair was put into a somewhat neat small ponytail and he seemed to be exhausted, taking deep and heavy breaths. Playing an instrument wasn’t easy after all especially if you were so passionate about it.

Shion had been watching this stranger play for a while now. It all started after one of his own piano competitions though. It was in the same auditorium and it was just thirty minutes after the not so important competition for piano players. Shion had placed second, his best friend Safu of course winning first. She’d been practicing since she was around four years old and ever since she had been a pro, dragging Shion into the piano playing world along the way.

Back to the story though. The two friends decided to stay for the cello competition because it sounded interesting. Both had never seen a competition in real life before and classical music was basically their lives at that point.

The moment that the male with the ponytail who looked kind of angry yet so passionate, started playing, Shion was hooked. After the small competition was held he looked up more upcoming cello playing events and found out which ones to go to. Yes, he realized that was kind of stalkerish but he just wanted to hear him play again and again and again. He dragged Safu to all the events, but she didn’t mind. Though sometimes it would get a tad bit annoying.

“Shion the competition is over. Can we go now?” That was one of the days that she just wasn’t in the mood for listening to classical music, let alone the cello. He looked at Safu and sighed. It was a satisfied sigh though. “God, you’re insane. Don’t think I haven’t found out why we’ve constantly been coming to these.”

Was Shion supposed to be mad that she found out? Embarrassed? If he was, he certainly didn’t feel that way at all instead he smiled even more. “Isn’t his playing amazing though! God, it’s something else. I’ve never heard anyone play like that before Safu!” Maybe he was over exaggerating a little bit, but to him that was exactly what it was. The most beautiful noise he’d ever hear in his life.

“I wouldn’t say he’s the best.” Safu in reality just never liked admitting that people were better than her at playing an instrument. She thought she was the best because of how many hours she spent practicing almost daily.

Shion simply laughed and continued to slowly make his way out of the auditorium. He sure was a bubbly person even as he grew up he just became more and more enthusiastic.

“Nezumi! Your playing was absolutely fantastic, I could never get enough.” A gentle voice was heard right next to Shion.

He was quite confused as to who she was talking to until he looked up ahead.

Ponytail quite messy at that point, still had that serious look on his face but a very kind smile formed when he was complimented, and his eyes close up. They sure were something Shion had never seen before, just like his cello playing.

“Thank you miss, I’m glad you’ve been attending all the concerts and competitions. It means a lot.” He had been putting on an old grey scarf at the moment. His moves were very gentle and swift, like he’d done that so many time before.

Shion wanted to say hello or compliment him for his playing, but he was being pushed along by the short tempered girl that he called his best friend “Safu!”

It was a very blurred vision since he was being shoved, but Shion saw Nezumi turn around almost immediately when he whined out his friend’s name. “Safu? Like, the pianist?”

She stopped, turned around and smiled that sweet smile of hers. How she loved being noticed by other people “Yeah, that’s me.”

Shion stayed behind her, examining the male that stood not exactly in front of him but good enough to study. “Ah, and Shion. I’ve seen you two at shows, always fighting for the top spot.”

_He knows about me? Shit, he knows about me._

Shion was always one to panic when people he'd just met knew about his piano playing. He hated the way he played in all honesty and didn't really know why he always placed first or second place in competitions.

"Yep! That's us!"

There was an immediate change of mood when Nezumi heard that. A playful grin was on his lips, something Shion never expected from him. "I'd expect you two to be enemies, always at each others necks."

Safu wrapped her arm tightly around the white haired males shoulders. He had yet to say anything. "Quite the opposite of that actually."

Nezumi, so elegant and nonchalant on stage suddenly had this weird aura around him. Mysterious and secretive. Yet another thing that Shion found himself hooked onto.

“Yeah, we’ve been friends since kindergarten weirdly enough.” The male decided to finally pipe in, though he was still standing behind Safu like he was a 5 year old entering his first day of school.

“I always see you two at my shows. It’s pretty obvious with Shion’s white hair. Who do you come to see?”

Yes, Shion had white hair. He dyed it just a couple years back. It wasn’t the smartest decision, but he had decided that he needed a change in his life but he couldn’t change anything about himself except for his hair. With his mom’s permission he turned his hair a nice snow white.

“Shion drags me here to see you.”

_Jesus christ Safu. What are you doing!_

He just scooted even farther away, not looking at Nezumi or anyone really, just looking down at his own shoes embarrassed as hell. She just had to blurt that out. “I-I really do enjoy your cello playing. It’s something I’ve never heard before.”

Shion never thought he’d say that to his favorite cellist. It was absolutely embarrassing, especially because they seemed to be the same age and the male wasn’t even a famous cellist.

“Thanks, but honestly it’s still a long work in progress.”

_A work in progress?_

That was a surprise.

Nezumi probably couldn’t hear his own playing because it was perfect in Shion’s ears and nothing could change that.

 


End file.
